


DIVE

by Ro (jjaero)



Series: D I V I D E - E D  S H E E R A N [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I lied, I mean, I think?, Kinda, Lowkey a texting fic?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Angst, No heartbreak, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Really cute, Seung Gil Lee is Adorable, Short Amount of Time Pining, Songfic, Texting, Two Shot, but its not major so dw dw, idk he just didn't, no crying, there is some angst, there's angst, ~realise~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: Seung-Gil suffers from being cheated on multiple times, and this is the reason why he doesn't show emotion. Phichit has never been in a relationship before, he's totally the complete opposite of Seung-Gil, and he's an emotional person. Somehow, they're together in the end.or,the angstiest but cutest seungchuchu.





	DIVE

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im shit at writing

>   **``So don't call me baby, unless you mean it. Don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it,`` - Ed Sheeran**

A flaming, angry Seung-Gil shut the door on her. He was tired, so tired. He didn't need this _bullshit_ in his life. He thought wrong, _again._ Why does he even try? Every time. Every single one. He hated this. Why did this happen to him and _to him only?_ Whatever. He's never gonna fall for this trap again, no matter how tempting it was. Her innocent eyes and innocent smiles tricked him to thinking that _she was the one, she was his happiness._ Wrong, incorrect, every single synonym for "wrong". She used to be with him all the time, but she only recently, she started to hang up on him and cancel their plans. He was curious, well _curiosity did kill the cat._ She was cheating on him, obviously. How come he didn't notice? How come he didn't come up with that conclusion? He fell for traps and the like all the time. He loathed this, _really._

"Seung-Gil, _please,_ let me explain-" the blonde girl tried to reach out to him, but Seung-Gil ended up smacking her hand. He was mad and upset. How could she do this to him? She mattered. She did. But of course, like every single one of them, she cheated. For some dumb reason, this keeps happening. Like last year, he got cheated on by a female skater that represented Canada. This girl though, she was an _ice dancer._ The Korean fell in love with her grace and flow on the ice, he was enthralled. He fell, simple.

"I love you, please, baby. I need you."

"Don't call me that. Don't tell me you need me..." he mumbled.

He let out an annoyed groan, "I'm sorry, there's no explanation to why you cheated on me. It's okay, it happens a lot with me... It's okay..." he mumbled. He continued to walk away from her, despite her moaning and crying. He didn't want to deal with this at the moment, where can he run away? He just needed a shoulder to cry on. His tears started forming and escaped his eyes. They rolled down his tinted cheeks and his dry lips. He wanted comfort.

Slowly, he took out his phone and directly went to his Instagram, an app he never really used quite often... only for _one_ reason, though. Not for posting pictures but...

He tapped on Phichit Chulanont's icon. He smiled at their last conversation, reading it back. They were talking about how serious Seung-Gil looked and how he was so _stoic_ and _scary._ They shared a few jokes and a lot of pictures. Yesterday, Phichit visited Russia and had dinner with Yuuri and Viktor, he took several pictures of the "disgusting happy couple" and sent it to him, this made him simper even more. God, he was an amazing person. He was also glad that he's finally back, he probably arrived 10 minutes ago, but whatever.

He typed,

_heya, are you up? i'm kind of... upset. talk to me?_

Sent.

He waited for his reply, still walking. He finally reached his house, it didn't take a long time, anyway. He started living here in... well, _Detroit._ With Phichit. His house was next to his, though. They would come over to each other's houses sometimes, but it was always better when they talked online, it was much more comfortable and they didn't feel uneasy. He remembered the first time he went to the Thai boy's house, he was piss drunk and upset. He comforted him (awkwardly) and dressed him. God.

_Ding!_

He looked down at his phone.

_um did she dump you/cheated on you? godddddddddddddddd ruby's an ass._

He continued to walk, once he reached his door, he opened it and shut it loudly. Probably enough for the neighbors to hear him? He didn't give a single _fuck_ , though. They can complain, he just got cheated on, dear God.

_yes, she c h e a t e d. come over? i need comfort and a shoulder to cry onn :"(_

Yes, the sad face was definitely necessary.

_Ding!_

_called it. omw w/ weed brownies. i just came back from Russia, jfc  
_

He laughed and continued to type. Man, Phichit made him happy.

_do i c a r e? jk of course i do. i just need to cry that's all. and i don't do weed sorry friend_

He pressed send and accidentally sent a heart. Oops.

_oh lmao thanks for the heart leeeeeeeeeeee <3_

_shuddup._

He simpered lopsidedly and plopped himself on the couch, he was tired as hell. Stressed. Drained. He feel like he was slowly dying, he wasn't... but the feeling of distress and sadness was just there. _There._ Not to worry, Phichit's coming over with "weed brownies". He was gonna be fine. Yeah.

He heard a knock on his door and stood up, walking to the door and twisting the door knob. The Thai boy was dressed nicely, still. He hasn't had the chance to change clothes, huh? He was holding a bag, presumably the brownies. Without the weed, of course.

" _Annyeong, oppa!_ " he giggled. Seung-Gil's cheeks were tinted pink. _O_ _ppa,_ huh? He mentally cursed himself for blushing, he couldn't help it, though. _It was flattering._ It was probably because he had an addiction to K-POP. After all, he keeps talking about a K-POP boy group named EXO, not that he minded, he found it cute.

_Cute?_

_No, that can't be right._

He shook his head and invited the Thai inside. It was pretty quiet and dull, his lights were melancholic-looking, which was nice and flattering. It fit his personality properly. Simple. Minimalist. Melancholic. Dull.

"Sit down... those brownies?" he asked, watching as the boy sat down on the couch comfortably. He closed the door and followed him, also sitting down on the couch. He had his legs crossed, phone in hand. He gave a faint nod and smiled.

"Yeah, are you alright?" he stopped looking at his phone and turned it off, his gaze now on the Korean boy. Seung-Gil simpered sadly and sighed. He was... tired. His neck was hurting and so was his heart. Their relationship wasn't really _serious_ , but he cared about her, really. Though Seung-Gil was stoic and hardly shows any emotion, he did feel love. Definitely.

He nodded and continued to sigh some more. "Can I lay on your lap? I'm tired." he said, blinking slowly and breathing easy. Phichit gave him a thumbs up. "Sure, you've done it before without my consent, but it's cool. I'm glad you're comfortable with me..."

Seung-Gil helped and positioned himself, now laying on his friend's lap. His thighs weren't the most comfortable thing, duh. But he felt nice and _safe_.

"She was a bitch, anyway." Phichit mumbled. Seung-Gil nodded slowly, she definitely was, even when she didn't cheat, _yet._ Her mouth was always filled with words and phrases that the Korean skater was against. Homophobia, racism. God, it was awful. It started to worsen, probably two months ago, he predicted that was when she started cheating.

The Thai caressed his black hair slowly and softly. His hands were cold, perfect. He was warm and he needed heat. He loved things like these, both of them quiet and peaceful. Both of them didn't say a thing and that was perfect.

 _I like you a lot._ Phichit thought, looking at the Korean skater, _though maybe you're too oblivious to see?_

 _I like him a lot,_ Seung-Gil thought, _though maybe I'm too oblivious to see that he does too._


End file.
